warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse: Chapter Seven
Chapter Seven of Eclipse. Chapter Seven Rosepaw and I woke up at the crack of dawn, fully rested for the first time in days. We crawled out from under the rock that we had used as a nest, and I took in a breath. "We need to go that way, towards the smaller trees." I said with little hesitation. Rosepaw nodded, and took the lead. We wandered for a while towards the RiverClan border, until finally there was a marshy grass beneath our paws. "Thank StarClan we made it back." said Rosepaw quietly. "Which reminds me... When are you going to do my ceremony?" "Probably this evening, if I can. I have to speak to Dustfoot first." "Good." "Where in StarClan's name have you been?!" yowled Darkfern into my ear. "I've been looking for you! The prophecy is all wrong-" "We know." I responded surprisingly calmly. "You mixed it with one of your others." Darkfern looked startled, and replied, "That's not all. I know what it actually was. I remember." "Tell us, then! Please!" said Rosepaw from behind me. "Alright." "Swift turns to slow, Life turns to death. Lives lie behind, But none are left." Darkfern repeated the prophecy without hesitation or even a moment to take in breath. "It rhymes." I commented. "Prophecies never rhyme." Rosepaw looked more than mildly annoyed. "You just heard a death prophecy about us, and the only thing you're thinking about is that it rhymes?" "Be quiet, Rosepaw." said Darkfern. "She has a point." "Then what is it?" Rosepaw flattened her ears in disapproval. Darkfern looked at me. "Have you had strange nightmares recently?" "That was the entire reason I left. I needed a stress-free place to figure out the prophecy for myself, from the dreams." "Talk to me first. What were they about?" "Fire and ash and a StarClan cat shouting a warning about the prophecy to me." Darkfern sighed. "The reason the prophecy rhymes, the reason they've been being so clear, is that we're running out of time for something and they're desperately trying to catch our attention. Do you know where the ash and fire was coming from?" "Not really. It was just sort of a cloud, but maybe it was from the sky? I don't know." "This means that we just have to wait..." Rosepaw interrupted us. "What about a fire? What if StarClan's trying to tell us to get away from a fire that's starting in the future?" I thought about that for a moment, and then common sense kicked in. "We live next to a river. What terror could a fire cause here?" "True." "That's a good starting point, though. Rivers can dry up..." finished Darkfern. There was a pause, and I spoke. "My deputy has had a lot of work these last few days, without me around. I'll give him a break and arrange the next patrols." Darkfern nodded and Rosepaw followed me out the door of the medicine den. "...And for the dawn patrol, we have Mudtail, Goldenwind, Dustfoot, and Sweetdapple. That's all!" I jumped down from the Gathering Rock. Before everyone had left, I stepped through a clump of cattails over to Dustfoot. "How did Rosepaw do on her assessment?" "She was amazing. She caught enough to keep the Clan fed for several days." "Wow! That's all I need, thanks." Rosepaw and I ate and shared tongues together. "When's the ceremony?" she asked quietly. "At sundown tonight." Rosepaw looked victorious. "Finally! I'm finally here! You said it was at sundown?" "Yes." "Thanks. Thanks so much..." Rosepaw padded off to the warriors' den to sleep, and I made my way to my den. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions